Providing data in a secure manner is a concern shared by many software and content providers. For example, game developers such as the present assignee spend considerable amounts of time, effort and money providing interesting wagering games. Previously, however, there was little to prevent customers from making unauthorized copies of wagering games. Wagering game data was provided to customers on installation media (such as CDs and DVDs) as plain data, without encryption. Moreover, wagering games were stored as plain data on the hard drives of electronic gaming machines. It would be desirable to improve at least some of these prior art methods, devices and/or systems.